Pecando con Spamano
by Arthemis-chan
Summary: -tabla pecados de retos a la carta- Series de one-shot que nos muestran a Romano y Antonio cayendo en la tentacion. Advertencias: YAOI, OCC. M por futoro/s lemmon
1. IRA

Hola~ ¡Nueva historia! esta vez es yaoi, y ademas spamano (¡los amo!) En fin, ahora con las formalidades:

**Declaimer:**(me salto la duda ¿se escribe asi?) Ningun personaje me pertenece, Hetalia es de su creador Himaruya,la tabla tampoco es de mi autoria, la pedi prestada de retos a la carta...Osea que solo me pertenece lo menos genial, la historia...

**Advertencias: **la boca sucia de Romano (la mia...) y creo que OCC (espero poder corregir eso en el siguiente one-sho) ademas de ser un shonen-ai (chicoxchico) si cualquiera de estas cosas te molesta no leas el fic (o mejor si... prefiero ganar insultos a perder lectores :D)

* * *

**Ira**

Esto era _perfecto_… ¡_Sencillamente perfecto_!

Primero que nada el bastardo me invita su casa casualmente, como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que estar en su stupida casa… Y yo no tuve mejor idea que aceptar, supongo que mi buen corazón y voluntad no siempre me juegan a favor.

Me dijo que lo visitara el domingo, ¡genial! Ahora iba a perderme mi día de ocio por el imbecil amante de los tomates. De todos modos decidí asistir, era mejor tener su molesta compañía que estar presente cuando mi estúpido fratello y el macho patatas se pusieran cariñosos.

Cuando llegue a su casa acomode mí camisa (solo por si había una linda señorita, no por que quisiera estar presentable para el bastardo) y toque la puerta esperando que me recibieran de inmediato, después de todo me esperaban. Segunda mierda del día, el imbecil no atiende. Espere cinco minutos que pronto se hicieron diez y el maldito bastardo seguía sin contestar… Por supuesto que como respetable italiano que soy mantuve la calma a pesar que el idiota de España se atrevió a ignórame _**¡A mí!**_

"¡Maldito bastardo abrí la jodida puerta o la tiro abajo!" grite en dirección a la casa "¡Si no me abrís en los siguientes cinco segundos juro que te mando a toda la jodida mafia para que te llenen el intestino de plomo!" continué amablemente mi exigencia.

Unos pasos se escucharon, luego unos tropezones seguidos del ruido de algo cayendo y de otras cosas rompiéndose "¡Ya va! ¡Ya va!" se escucho la vos del bastardo desde dentro.

Despues de unos pasos mas la puerta se abrío de manera estrepitosa mostrando a un demacrado España con una mirada de reproche " ¡_Joo_, Lovi! Podrias ser un poco mas amable considerando el dolor de cabeza que tengo..." "¿¡ Y como se supone que yo sepa eso stupido!" Le dije (mas bien grite) cuando ignorando su mirada y su deplorable estado entre a su casa haciendo al estorbo a un lado. Me diriji velozmente a la sala y me sente/tire en e amplio sillon central. "¿Y por que te duele la cabeza bastardo? ¿ Ayer te fuiste de putas, o algo?" Le dije mientras sonreia ante lo estupido de la idea, Esapaña irse de putas... es mas probable que Francia se haga cura antes.

Lo mire a la cara eperando su respuesta, y me sorprendi al encontrar que el sonrojo se habia apoderado de todo su rostro y que sus ojos me ebadian mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, y no como la radiante sonrisa...quiero decir estupida sonrisa que me muestra todo los dias, esta era una sonrisa nerviosa... ¡El muy _bastardo_!

"¿¡Como te atreviste STUPIDO SPAGNA! Despues de que yo acepte DESINTERESADAMENTE venir aca a la hora acordada solo para que VOS BASTARDO no me atiendas por estar muy cansado ¡POR HABERTE IDO DE PUTAS!" Le grite totalmente iracundo.

"¿¡Y-yo! ¡S-si yo no hice nada! Es culpa de Francis y Gilbert por haberme llebado a ese lugar, ademas ¡n-no e-es para tanto, solo tarde un poco en abrirte la puerta! ¡no es para montar semejante escena!" Intento calmarme de manera patetica.

"¿¡Yo escena! ¿¡Quien monta una jodida escena! !Yo no hago ninguna maldita escena! Solo te digo que deberias ser menos imbecil y dejar de hacer las estupideces que haces ¡No monto ninguna puta escena! ¡Y si te grito es por que sos un _STUPIDO_ que solo entiende las cosas a gritos!"

Despues de terminado mi arrebato me quede totalmente callado mirandolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido mietran intentaba regular mi agitada respiracion. La cara del idiota paso del total bochorno a la indignacion, me miro y su exprecion cambio a la dulzura para por último terminar con una de serenidad mientras me mostraba una de sus relajadas sonrisas.

" Lovi, lovi... no es para tanto. Juro que solo me emborrache y mire chicas, no hice nada mas. Vos sabes que sos el unico para mi" y termino por poner una adorable sonrisa mientras se me colgaba del cuello.

¡¿Que demonios! ¿Que se supone que significa eso? Ademas...¿¡COMO QUE VIO CHICAS!

Lo aparte de un empujon y salte para caer de pie poniendome en una posicion totalmente rigida intentando relajarme. Comenze a contar hasta diez para serenarme y asi no darle una patada a Madrid que me deje a mi ¡Digo a el! Sin divercion.

Uno

"¿Que pasa Lovi?¿Te sentis bien?"

Dos

" Te juro que el jefe no hizo nada..."

Tres

"...solo mire ¡Lo juro!"

C-cuatro

"Ademas vos sabes que solo haria esas cosas con mi adorable Lovi..."

C-ci-cinco

"...por que solo mi Lovi es los suficientemente fusoso para complacerme..."

Se-se-seis

" ..¡ y tu cuerpo es mas deseable que el de cualquier chica!"

...

"Por eso Lovi no tenes que preocuarte que te ponga los cuernos..."

¡OCHO!

" ...ni ponerte celoso para nada..."

¡N-NUEVE!

"...aunque las chicas de ayer tenian senos gigantes y culos muy lindos nunca van a ser tan lindo como el tuyo !N-no digo que tengas senos! ¡Pero es que tu culo es muy lindo y..."

Es todo, adios divercion...

"!SPAGNA _IDIOTA_!"

* * *

¿Que les parecio? ¿horrible, bueno,regular, no vale la pena para nada? Bueno, a mi en lo personal no me gusto mucho como me quedo, pero como estoy re ansiosa por subir mi primera tabla me conforme con como me quedo (ademas que lo considero aceptable para ser mi primer fic de la pareja). Espero en los siguientes capitulos poder definir mejor sus personalidades asi no me quedan ta OCC, ademas de que espero poder escribir mejores dialogos por que no soy muy buena para eso. Ademas quiero preguntarles que tal me quedaron los insultos de romano, es que como yo tambien soy muy mal hablada no pude evitar usar en gran parte de los que conosco evitando un poco los italianos (no se italiano, no se que tanto insultan...) ¿se nota mucho?

Bueno, en fin... ya no se que mas escribir asi que lo dejo hasta ahi, espero leer sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

bye~


	2. Envidia

Hello! aca esta el segundo capitulo/pecado. Esta ves tarde un poco mas en actualizar por que estaba esperando que me agregaran a la lista de los retos a la carta (cosa que todabia no paso) y ademas por que no estaba muy conforme con el capitulo en general.(y tambien por que la maldita historia no se queria editar y no podia agregar el cap D: ) Pero despues de pensarlo (y ver que nadie alctualizaba historias) decidi subirlo igual apesar de todo y ver como le va a este.

**Declaimer: **(sigue igual hasta que me corrigan :p) Ningun personaje me pertenece, Hetalia es de su creador Himaruya,la tabla tampoco es de mi autoria, la pedi prestada de retos a la carta (alguien mas ama el copiar-pegar?)

**Advertencias:** OCC como siempre, muchas malas palabras cortesia de romano, y mucha estupides cortesia de papá españa, shonen-ai.

**

* * *

Envidia**

"_-¡que lindo cuadro Feli!-"_

"_-¡Te quedo delicioso, Feli sos un gran cocinero!-"_

"_-¡Que adorable sos Feli!-"_

"_-¡Tu escultura es maravillosa Feli!-"_

"_-¡Que bueno y lindo es Feli!-"_

Siempre, siempre, siempre había convivido con eso _"que amable es feli""Que buen artista es Feli""Que simpático y _jodidamente maravilloso que es feli….

Nunca se había quejado (no mucho), ni cuando su abuelo Roma lo prefirió y se lo levo a el de viaje dejándolo solo, ni cuando el bastardo se Austria decidió quedarse con su fratello y a el decidió regalarlo. Al menos algo bueno había salido de eso último…

Cuando es stupido Spagna lo acogió en su casa por primera vez se sintió el centro _"¡Que lindo Lovi!" "Tus cuadros son los mejores Lovi" "¡tu cara se parece a un tomate! Fusoso~" _ok, olviden ese último. Y después de tantos años siendo el hermano mayor sin talento, por primera vez alguien al fin lo reconocía mas allá de su hermano, y eso lo hacia increíblemente feliz (a pesar de que jamás lo iba a decir)

Y es por eso que se enojaba tanto cuando el bastardo hablaba se su hermano con tanta admiración.

¡NO era justo!

¡Ese era SU bastardo, no el se Feliciano!

-Tranquilo Lovi, solo estamos hablando…- dijo el español con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Vee ~ - y el siempre aislado del mundo Feliciano también participo.

-Cá-cállate bastardo-dije evitando su mirada completamente molesto

-Pero Lovi ~… ¡Ya se! Voy a hacer paella para los tres, eso seguro te anima ~ -

¿Qué se supone que puede llegar a solucionar eso? Lo mire fijamente

-Vee ~- dijo otra vez mi stupido fratello mientras lo miraba los ojos abiertos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pasta entonces…. ¡dios! Estos italianos y su pasta…-murmuro mientras se iba rumbo a la cocina

-Vee ~ vee ~ ¡pasta!¡pasta!-

Suspire, no era a eso a lo que me refería…

Una vez el bastardo se fue a la cocina le dije a mi fratello- Nee stupido, creo que ese imbecil patatas te llamo hace un rato-

- Vee ~ ¿en serio?- No le conteste, solo lo mire fijamente. - Que raro, le dije que hoy llegaba tarde ¿Qué será? ¿Que será?-dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza de manera estúpida.

Creo que es mejor que valla a verlo... -

-Hace lo que quieras, stupido- Y lo digo en serio, ¿como me va a creer si estuve toda la mañana con el y nos separamos en ningún momento?

-Esta bien, chao~ -

Hay veces en que me pregunto como es que hace para ser tan tonto y crédulo… -_Y lindo- _dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Vi como mi hermano se iba corriendo a ver a ese macho patatas, primera vez que ese forzudo me sirve para algo. Pensándolo bien, le debo un agradecimiento a ese alemán… si claro, como si yo fuera a hace eso…

Una vez que mi fratello desapareció de mi vista di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el bastardo, espero preparando mi pasta.

-Hey bastardo, mi stupido fratello se fue, así que yo me voy a comer su porción-

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Feli se fue? Y yo que quería pasar la tarde con el…- dijo mientras ponía una expresión de completa desilusión.

Auch, eso dolió. ¿Por qué siempre lo valoran mas a el?

-¡M-maldito bastardo! Si tanto te gusta Feliciano deberías ir con el ¡Stupido!- dije y me fui corriendo para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Si, ya se que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte… pero la madurez se puede ir a la mierda si me preguntan. No es como si se esperara mas de mi de todas formas, yo solo soy el inútil y maleducado Romano, nunca voy a ser tan bueno como mi hermano maldición.

-¡Claro que no sos menos que Feli, Lovi!- dijo el bastardo del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Soy el único que piensa que dije mis últimos pensamientos en vos alta?… Bueno, ¡¿Que importa? De todas formas planeo irme de esta casa ahora, no quiero ver nunca mas al bastardo. Igual ¿para que pienso todo esto? ¿Con quien carajo estoy hablando?...Creo que pasar tonto tiempo con mi estúpido fratello me termino afectando, al final la estupidez si es contagiosa… ¿Eso significa entonces que España era inteligente hasta que se junto con el pervertido y el ególatra?

Y hablando del bastardo, el seguía insistiendo del otro lado de la puerta

-Lovi~ ¿Me abrís ~?-

Si claro…como si yo fuera a hacer eso.

- ¡Cállate bastardo! ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a ver como esta tu adorado Feliciano? seguro que eso va a ser mas interesante que hablarle a una puerta-

-Pero Lovi…-

-¡Pero nada! ¡Que te vallas!-

-Si eso es lo que queres, me voy- y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban. Y justo en ese instante me entro el remordimiento.

¿Por qué siempre hago lo mismo? Al final el bastardo termina pagando por mis celos a Feliciano…Aunque tampoco creo que sea todo mi culpa, el sabe lo delicado que soy- ¡digo rudo! ¡Lovino Vargas no es delicado!- respecto a ese tema…. ¿No podría ser un poco menos bastardo idiota del tomate por una vez e intentar no alabar a mi hermano frente mió…?

La verdad es que ya estaba harto de que nadie me considerara bueno, no impota cuanto me esfuerce…

¿Pero a quien engaño? ¡Si es mi culpa! yo nunca me esfuerzo…. Al principio la hacia pero desde que ese bastardo habia entrado a mi vida deje de hacerlo. Solo me escude en que yo era menos y que nunca iba a llegar a ser como Feliciano. Es por eso que no era culpa de Feliciano, si no del bastardo que hacia que no me esfuerze….

Ok esta bien, si es mi culpa…. pero eso no quita que el sea un bastardo-insensible-complacedor-no-te-preocupes-Lovi-ya-lo-hago-yo…

Pero bueno, tampoco se puede ser tan duro con el-¡ESPERA!- dije y sali corriendo hacia la puerta mientras en el proceso cerraba los ojos (ya saben, para darle suspenso…)

Una vez crucé el umbral abrí los ojos lentamente y mire hacia donde yo suponía estaba el bastardo…

La nada se presento ante mí y me sentí el ser más estúpido del mundo (después de Feliciano).

-¿Yo?- Se escucho la vos del bastardo a un lado. -Hey Lovi, ¡saliste!¿Ya no estas enojado?- dijo sonriendo.

-Mal-maldi… ¡¿Bastardo? ¡¿Qué haces acá? ¿No te habías ido?-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué me abría ido?- y puso esa cara de estúpido ignorante que me saca totalmente de quicio.

-¡Por que eso fue lo que dijiste bastardo!

- Ahh, eso… Es que mi iba a ir… a buscar una silla. Cuando me di cuenta de que no me ibas a abrir de inmediato decidí sentarme para esperar tranquilo, y nada mejor que una sila para sentarse~… ¿Pa-pasa algo Lovi? ¿Te sentís bien?-

No, no me siento bien ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estupido? Y yo tan preocupado de que se hubiera enojado u ofendido conmigo.

-Otra ves estas mal Lovi, yo no podría enojarme con vos, nunca- y le hubiera gritado por un comentario así si no estuviera tan ocupado sonrojándome. - Así que Lovi no te preocupes, vos siempre vas a ser mi numero uno- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y alaba hasta lograr que cayera en su falda.

Dios, que cursi.

-Cállate bastardo… ni que me importara…-

-¡Ah~ que lindo~ ! - dijo mientras me abrazaba. Abrazo que le devolví solo para que no se sintiera tan idiota…

Bueno, supongo que al final no es importante ser el mejor en arte, o en la cocina, o demostrando los sentimientos siempre y cuando tengas un español que haga todo esto por vos.

-Bastardo vayamos a comer esa pasta- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano (de manera muy masculina)mientras me levantaba y lo arrastraba hacia la cocina.

-Ah~ hablando de eso…. Al final cocine wurst…-

-¡¿C-como?-

- Jajaja, era broma- río de forma estúpida - En realidad cocine paella~ -

Me le quede mirando esperando que se riera de nuevo, pero pasaron los minutos y nada…

-¿Entonces en ves de pasta cocinaste….

-paella…- completo por mi la frase y me sonrío de manera encantadora.

Esta bien, por esta ves se lo dejo pasar, no siempre se puede ser tan exigentes ( en especial si le exigís a un idiota), además ya me iba cobrar a la noche todos los disgustos del día.

-Lovi~ ¡sos tan mono!-

Te reto Feliciano, a que el macho patatas te diga eso.

-callate-

* * *

¿Y? que tal?

a por cierto... muchas gracias por los review, mi ser muy feliz :D ( y kiminohi tsuki no te das una idea de lo feliz que fui al leer que no estaban occ :D, muchas gracias por el coment!)

bueno lo unico que me queda por decir es que probablemente el siguiente capitulo tarde un poco (demasiada tarea) pero igual lo voy a actualizar antes de dos semanas, y el siguiente pecado es pereza, por lo que hay que esperar un poco mas para el lemon todabia :p

bueno eso es todo, Bye!


	3. Pereza

Hola a todos, aca esta el nuevo capitulo. Perdon por haber tardado pero es que en el colegio me estan matando (literalmente) y no tengo casi nada de tiempo. Ademas que mi inspiracion y ganas de escribir fluctuan de un dia a otro. En fin, el punto es que si bien pude escribir este, no tube mucho tiempo de editarlo por lo que es es mu provable/seguro que tenga errores. Sin nada mas que dicir , a copiar pegar y nos leemos abajo.

**Declaimer:** ingun personaje me pertenece, Hetalia es de su creador Himaruya,la tabla tampoco es de mi autoria, la pedi prestada de retos a la carta...Osea que solo me pertenece lo menos genial, la historia...

**Adevertencias**: Malas palabras y abuso de la palabra maldicion, no se si OCC (lo dejo a su criterio)

* * *

**Pereza.**

Estúpido sol. Estúpida ventana. Estúpido cortina que esta abierta cuando debería estar cerrada. Estúpido calor que me izo tirar las sabanas y dejarme sin nada que me tape los ojos ahora. ¡Estúpido spagna que no cerró las ventanas, que no trae sabanas, que no clausura la ventana y que no apaga ese maldito sol! Y por sobre todo, ¡stupido spagna que se fue temprano y me dejo solo con todo este tormento!

Pero no, no me voy a levantar. Ni loco hago lo que el sol, la ventana, las cortinas, las sabanas, y el stupido de Antonio quieren que haga ¡no pienso darles el gusto! ¡Primero muerto que fuera de esta cama!

Me di la vuelta y con el brazo me tape los ojos intentando evitar la luz y volver a conciliar el sueño. Empecé contando ovejas, y para cuando llegue a los perros se me hacia tan difícil contar como mantener mis ojos abiertos. Poco a poco mis pensamientos se hicieron cada ves más y más abstractos y el jodido sol bastardo me molestaba cada vez menos… hasta que el maldito sonido de la maldita puerta sonó de una malditamente fuerte forma, arruinando por completo mi maldito sueño otra ves.

¡Maldita puerta!

¡Maldito sol!

Totalmente espabilado como estaba solo me limite a escuchar como la entupida puerta se cerraba, los pasos del idiota subiendo las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Y si, se que es el idiota. Nadie mas entra en una casa cantando una cancion de tomates y paella.

Pero no le iba a dar el gusto al español de encontrarme despierto, no señor, en ese instante cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido relajando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo agudizando mi oído.

Escuche como el bastardo entraba y se detenía unos momentos. Como cerraba la puerta y daba unos pasos en la dirección donde debería estar la cómoda. Como se detenía (supongo que frente a esta) y dejaba algo, que yo supongo era pesado por el ruido que izo al apoyarlo.

¡Que descuidado! Parece que no le importa que yo este durmiendo porque aun así se atreve a hacer un ruido, que si yo estuviera durmiendo, bien podría despertarme.

Luego de dejar lo que sea, camino otro poco en dirección a la ventana y pude notar en mis ojos como la luz que antes me hacia imposible conciliar el sueño desaparecia.

Después el bastardo camino hacia la silla que esta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación y, por el sonido de ropas presumo, se saco la campera o lo que sea que lo abrigara.

Después volví a escuchar sus pasos, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia mi. Senti como la cama se hundía y como su aliento chocaba con mi mejilla cuando me dio un beso en esta. También sentí como mi cara se calentaba.

Después el levanto mi mano y se acostó a mi lado, posando la mano encima suyo.

Otra vez sentí su respiración contra mi cara.

-bueno días lovi- dijo

Sin intención fruncí el ceño pero aun así me negué a contestarle y continúe con mi prefecta actuación.

-Vamos Lovi~ ya se que estas despierto~ ninguna persona que duerme se sonroja-

¡Maldición! ¿Estoy sonrojado? ¡Estúpido bastardo que nota las cosas obvias! ¿Cuándo se volvió tan perspicaz?

-Y los dormidos tampoco fruncen el ceño~ - dijo el bastardo poniendo uno de sus dedos entre mis cejas obligándome a relajarlas.

-C-cállate…- dije con vos suave, intentando que sonara adormilada. Para mi suerte como no había abierto la boca desde que me despertaron mi vos sonó quebrada y seca, justo como la de cualquiera que recién despierta.

Sentí como su respiración se pausaba por unos instantes, para segundos después volver a respirar mas agitado, siseando algo que me sonó a un "que lindo~".

Después me abrazo.

-¡Que mono! ¡Sos totalmente adorable~! ¡Tan lindo! Fusososo~ - empezó a balbucear mientras apretaba cada ves mas su agarre.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- grite cuando mi paciencia se acabo. -¿No ves que intento dormir?-

-¡Pero Lovi si son las once de la mañana!- dijo con vos de reproche.

-¡¿Y eso que? Por tu culpa maldito bastardo estuve despierto casi toda la noche…-

-por mi culpa estuve…- repitió el idiota con un susurro y con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. -¡AHH, Claro! ¡Ya entendí!- Dijo al fin cayendo en cuenta de lo obvio. Por cierto, retiro mi comentario de que era perspicaz.

-Si ya entendiste entonces vete y déjame dormir, ya bastante tuve con vos anoche- le dije con vos fastidiada ¡Pero tengo razón para estarlo! Después del martirio que me hizo pasar anoche además de descaradamente irse hoy a la mañana sin despedirse ni tener la minima consideración de cerrar la jodida cortina es normal que ahora solo quiera dormir en paz. Solo.

Pero el pareció no entender mi español, por que en vez de dejarme en paz. solo me abrazo mas fuerte, asfixiándome con su calor corporal.

-Maldizone, dije que me sueltes bastardo…- dije con vos cortada por la falta de aire en el abrazo.

-Pero Lovi… si sabes que no puedo dormir si no te tengo en mis brazos…-

-¡¿Y eso a mi que me importa stupido? ¡Soltáme que hace calor!-

Contrario a hacerme caso me apretó todavía más mientras me recostaba en su pecho manteniendo el letal abrazo. Y yo, atrapado como estaba no me quedo otra que dejarme llevar… ¡No me miren así! ¡En serio no podía moverme! Stupidos lectores…

-Lovi~ - Dijo mi nombre en un suspiro el bastardo mientras cerraba sus ojos y relajaba su agarre.

¡Esta es mi oportunidad! En un impulso me gire sobre mi mismo alejándome violentamente del idiota y cuando ya estaba en el borde de la cama y casi a punto de saltar fuera de ella, el estúpido bastardo me-hago-el-dormido-pero-estoy-despierto-y-riéndome-de-vos me tomo la muñeca y de un fuerte tiron me devolvió a su pecho donde me abrazo fuertemente nuevamente.

-Travieso~ No hagas trampa y quédate con el Jefe un rato mas~ - Me dijo descaradamente el bastardo con una sonrisa picara mientras deslizaba la mano que me sostenía desde mis hombros hacia mi cintura donde se instalo de forma inmediata. Pero la cosa no quedo ahí, no señor, el muy bastardo se atrevió a poner su mano en mi espalda baja. Muy baja. Demasiado baja.

¡ESTUPIDO ESPAÑOL PERVERTIDO!

Pero a pesar de mi TOTALMENTE justificado cabreo no hice nada por alejarme. Y no es que evite moverme por que en el fondo me sintiera totalmente a gusto y protegido en sus brazos, ni tampoco por que unas entupidas mariposas atacaran mi estomago cada ves que sentía el aroma de su perfume, no claro que no… no me movía por que sabia que por mas que sea un bastardo, seguía siendo mas fuerte que yo. No es como si pudiera escapar ganando en un forcejeo. Mi única oportunidad ahora es que el idiota se duerma para así yo poder escapar sin pelear... ¡Por dios que inteligente que soy! Si no fuera por mi hermano seguro que podría ganar cualquier guerra que se me presentara por mi inteligencia superior.

Con mi estrategia ya trazada lo único que tuve que hacer fue relajarme y esperar. Pero hubo un pequeño y fastidioso detalle que no tuve en cuenta, y ese es el malditamente relajante corazón de Antonio.

En la posición en la que me encontraba (sobre Idiota para el que no entendió) Podía escuchar claramente el palpitar del corazón de España. Con un ritmo calmado, pero no demasiado lento, formaba una canción hipnotizante que entremezclada con la respiración pausada y su aroma a tomate solo lograba adormecerme aun mas.

Después de unos minutos así, cualquier idea de fuga había escapado de mi mente. Pero es que… ¡Maldizione! Tienen que entenderme ¡No dormí nada anoche! ¡El bastardo no me dejo! Así que tampoco esta mal que lo deje arrullarme ahora para compensarme por el sueño que me robo anoche. Aparte es normal que quiera dormir así considerando que Antonio es mi a-ama… aman...¡Eso! Y-ya entendieron…

Bueno, cono sea… a dormir.

.

.

.

¡Estupido bastardo! ¡¿Otra ves? ¿Qué tiene en contra de mi sueño?

-Bastardo…- dije en tono bajo y furibundo mientras me apoyaba en su pecho para acercarme a su rostro, mas específicamente a su oreja para poder gritar a gusto. -¡ESTAS RONCANDO OTRA VEZ!-

¡AHH!- grito el maldito arruinador de sueños mientras saltaba en cama alejándose de mí- ¡Joder! ¿Qué te pasa Lovino?- Me dijo totalmente descolocado y hasta podría decir que un poco enojado.

Pero su enojo se lo puede meter en el culo.

-¡PASA que hace una semana que roncas! ¡Ya estoy harto! Estoy cansado y quiero dormir, ¡ESO PASA!- Dije mientras lo empujaba fuera de la cama y de la habitación- Así que no te me acerques mas hasta que haya dormido por lo menos una semana o hayas solucionado tus problemas de ronquidos- Termine de decir cuando le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-¡Pero esa es mi habitación también! ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- Me grito Antonio del otro lado de la puerta mientras yo tranquilamente me acostaba otra ves y le gritaba en devolución -¡Eso no es mi problema! ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de interrumpir mi sueño por una semana! ¡Y mas te vale callarte o te quedas sin tomotes por un mes!-

-¡Pero esos tomates son míos!-

-¡Que te calles!-

Escuche como sus pasos se alejaban mientras el sonido de sus quejas resonaban en el pasillo haciendo un ligero eco. Segundos después la puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró.

Al fin paz y oscuridad.

* * *

Y Hola otra ves :D

¿Que les parecio? Demasiado acento argentino? Poca variedad de insultos ?(en eso tengo un problema, no se si agragar insultos que no sean tan generico o si dejarlos en los que se que usa Lovino) valio la pena?

Bueno, antes de decir adios tengo una par de cosas que comentarles...

1° Como no quede del todo conforme con mi primeros one-shots es provable que use el mismo pecado devuelta en esta misma historia,

2° Por temas que no dependen de mi no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido asi que por favor tenganme paciencia,

3° Paralelamente a esta historia estoy escribiendo un lemon gerita que voy asubir apenas termine, ese one-shot es solo una prueba para ver que tal me va escribiendo lemons y lo quiero usar de referencia para escribir los que sean para esta historia, por eso si pueden leanlo cuando lo suba asi me aconsejan y no la cago en esta historia con los lemons.

4°Muchas gracias por las alertas, me hace feliz que haya gente que siga la historia, aunque no hubo tantos reviews con mi ultimo cap asi que sean buenos y dejenme uno en este.

5°¿Que pecado pongo despues? tengo muchas ideas pero no se por cual empezar

6° Ya estoy contando para nada por que no se que mas decir...A si! ya se... Resulta que hoy buscando imagenes de estos dos encontre esta imagen: http :/ images4. fanpop .com/ image /photos/ 16300000/ Y me causo mucha gracia como la poscicion es casi igual a la que describo (aunque enrealidad encontre la imagen despues de terminar el fic) asi que pueeden imaginarse todo el one shot medio resumido en esa imagen jajaja

Bueno, ahora si es todo

bye~


End file.
